


Ever At Your Side

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto misses Noctis with all his heart. The past ten years have been very hard on him. So what happens when Noctis comes back?





	Ever At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous-Pidge

Prompto paces back and forth outside Cindy’s garage. He had been notified that they had found Noctis standing by the side of the road outside of Galdin, and he’s being brought here. His heart is pounding at the thought. He’s going to see Noctis again, after ten years. Prompto trembles slightly, wondering what he’s going to do. He always imagined it would be serious, awkward. They don’t know each other anymore. 

Prompto isn’t sure how different Noctis will be. He was in the crystal for the past ten years. Will he still be Prompto’s Noctis, the one he remembers spending time with, the one he’s loved, slept with, adored for years? He sighs softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Personally, Prompto knows that he’s completely changed. His appearance… well, he did grow some facial hair. 

His personality? Well, he rarely takes pictures. It’s kinda dull since he lost his favourite muse. Usually, if he does, it’s of Cindy or Iris. He’s not as loud or brash. It was hard on him, losing Noctis. It made it hard for him to get close to anyone. It made him scared. What if he fell for someone else and some twisted prophecy stole them away again? Not something he’s looking forward to. 

Prompto shakes his head. It’s not time to focus on that. For now, Noctis is coming back to him. Finally, after all this time, Noctis is coming back to him. The crunching of gravel draws his attention, and he looks up into Talcott’s headlights. Prompto raises a hand, momentarily blinded, and waits. Prompto barely notices when he starts moving, legs pumping beneath him. 

“Noct!” Prompto throws his arms around the king’s shoulders, sending them both to the ground with his momentum. He buries his face in Noctis’ shoulder and starts to cry, holding onto him tightly. Noctis is stunned for a moment. 

“Prompto… You’re still alive, you’re still okay.” His voice is thick with emotion. Noctis hugs him back tightly, gently lifting his head up. “I love you… I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too! Gods, I missed you.” Prompto leans down slowly, almost hesitant, then presses his lips to Noctis’. It’s been so long, he almost forgot how it felt to be kissed, especially by Noctis. After just a few moments, he pulls back and gets off of Noctis. “You know… The others are waiting inside. We should head in.” He runs his hand through his hair.

Noctis nods, and smiles slightly. He takes Prompto’s hand. “Ever at your side.”


End file.
